Various methods have been provided for presenting utility consumption for a collection of properties in a real estate portfolio. One common method is to list numeric values of consumption in tabular form, such as in a spread sheet. However, a tabular form requires review and comparison of listed numbers in a column, and interpolation to make a determination of which properties would benefit most from review and auditing of utility consumption. Although satisfactory for small real estate portfolios, this method is cumbersome for review for real estate portfolios having a large number of properties. A simple virtual display of utility consumption and energy consumption intensity is desired to more easily identify properties which could most benefit from review and auditing of utility consumption, capital improvements, and other efforts to reduce utility consumption.